1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to a docking station for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a docking station for laptop computers. Although embodiments of the invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for positioning a plurality of electronic connectors to interface with a laptop computer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A docking station for electronic devices refers to a peripheral which facilitates the connection of external connectors to a portable device. Such docking stations usually contain electronic connectors integrated into the body of the docking station that mate with the ports on the docked device. Output ports on the main body of the docking station essentially replicate the ports on the electronic device. The user can then attach connectors for external devices to the output ports of the docking station. Such docking stations are useful because they facilitate the easy insertion and removal of an electronic device without the need to individually connect and disconnect cables for external devices.
Other docking station designs include a plurality of positioning voids in the main body of the docking station where a user can insert their own external connectors. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,105,108 to Vroom et. al. the entirety of which is incorporated by reference. The positioning voids are sized and positioned to match the size of a predetermined electrical connector and interface port on an electronic device. An integral fastening mechanism is provided which holds the connectors fast in their respective positioning voids.
However, there are drawbacks to these technologies. For example, it can be challenging for non-technical users to insert and fasten external connectors into the multi-void docking station. Further, small variations in the size of the voids due to materials shrinkage and manufacturing tolerances can make properly installed external connectors fail to interface properly with the external device. Also, because the voids are precisely sized for particular external connectors, it is not possible to use external connectors which have bodies of varying sizes.